Tu voz en el silencio
by Sagara Villanueva
Summary: Después de los eventos de Infinity war el mundo se ha convertido en una mitad de algo que jamás volverá a estar completo, pero Tony no sólo perdió la mitad, él lo perdió todo cuando Peter murió. Ahora, sumergido en la tristeza y el dolor, incapaz de visualizar alguna clase de luz siente que nada importa, ni siquiera su propia vida.


_No me quiero ir, señor Stark_

Tony despertaba cada noche con esa frase repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez; esas palabras le torturaban tanto que llegaron al punto de hacerlo desear no querer volver a dormir a jamás.

Lo sabía, sabía que no había sido su culpa, después de todo, él era un simple mortal peleando contra un titán poseedor de gemas infinitas, un simple mortal en guerra con seres que estaban más allá de la imaginación, incluso de la imaginación de alguien como él.

Lo sabía, aún así dolía.

Maldijo su existencia mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para

servirse un trago de algo que no fuera agua. Peter había retirado todas las licoreras del dormitorio "por su bien", y no pretendía cambiar algo de lo último que el chico había hecho.

Aunque ir a media madrugada en busca de alcohol, era lo que Peter precisamente quería evitar y no estaba logrando.

* * *

El coñac le destrozó la garganta, pero eso era lo que Tony quería, quería ser destrozado. No quería fingir que dormía, tampoco quería un mundo sin Peter Parker siendo el buen vecino en los barrios de la ciudad, mierda, Tony no quería eso.

Fijó la mirada en la fotografía de su barra, una donde IronMan saludaba al hombre araña reconociéndolo como un vengador. La observó con

dolor el tiempo suficiente para que la desesperación comenzara a sobrepasar su coherencia, sintió un frío recorriendo su espalda y desembocando en sus mejillas con forma diamantina de lágrimas.

Dolía, vaya que dolía.

A pesar de toda su inteligencia, su tecnología, o su sofisticado sarcasmo, el hombre de hierro no tenía nada que le hiciera sentir menos miserable. Todo se lo había llevado ese muchacho.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Viernes —¿desea salir a caminar?

—¿Eso me haría bien? —respondió sin ánimos de hacer nada, sabiendo que no existía remedio alguno para su dolor.

—Eso dejó dicho el señor Parker.—Tony apretó la mandíbula y sujetó con más fuerza el vaso de licor, tragó dolorosamente el nudo de espinas que parecía formarse en su garganta cada vez que escuchaba y recordaba un poco de lo que significaba aquel apellido, y como pudo, fingió ser fuerte.

Quizá si fingía lo suficiente, terminaría por engañar a cada célula de su ser con la mentira de que podía vivir con esa alma faltante en su vida.

—Bueno, él también dijo que no me dejaría, y mírame ahora hablando contigo porque el mocoso se fue. Me dejó —Viernes no respondió haciendo pase a un silencio cruel.

—¿Qué? ¿También he lastimado tus sentimientos? ¡Vaya porquería! Se supone que están para no sentir, así los hice —bufó con superioridad para después reír como si hubiese descubierto la respuesta que siempre estuvo buscando — Así me hubiese gustado ser. Tal vez de esa forma esta mierda no dolería tanto.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó el espacio; desde la miserable existencia de Tony hasta cada uno de los átomos que creaban el lugar, todo lo consumía un mortal y espeso silencio que no cedía a ningún sonido en el mundo, porque el único que siempre lograba alcanzar a Tony en cualquier clase de oscuridad, ya no existía.

—_No deberías ser grosero con Viernes, inteligencia artificial o no, es una dama. __Ella podría ponerte el agua helada cuando estés duchandote_. —el demacrado hombre se congeló ante el ruido que resonó en la habitación. Conocía ese timbre voz, ese molesto, molesto, timbre de voz que amaba al punto de volverse loco.

Era él. Era su chico, su Peter.

—¿Peter? —llamó temeroso.

Temeroso a finalmente aceptar que su dolor lo hubiese enloquecido. Aunque en el fondo creía que si estar demente era elprecio para oír esa presumida voz, estaba bien.

—¡_Señor Parker! ¿Recuerdas?Dijiste que cuando el mundo estuviera a salvo me llamarías elegantemente. Salvé al mundo, ¿no?_— preguntó Peter con nostalgia —_Por eso ahora no estoy contigo._

—¿Qué es esto Viernes? —interrogó molesto e ignorando la voz de Peter, sacando de algún lugar la fuerza para no quebrarse en llanto. No soportaría una broma de este nivel, no lo soportaría en ningún modo.

—_No te enojes con Viernes. Hace_

_tiempo tomé prestado tu servidor y le hice algunas cosas. La programé para reproducir mis palabras cuando...Bueno, cuando yo salvara al mundo_.

— ¿Salvar al mundo?— repitió desganado.

—_Lo siento, señor Stark, por dejarlo, por no elegir quedarme a su lado, pero supongo que en el fondo sabes que fue lo correcto._

Tony no emitió ruido alguno, parecía estar procesando lentamente cada palabra que resonaba en la cocina.

—¿Reproducir tus palabras?

—_Si. Al principio iba a ser una broma para vengarme por lo de la avenida cinco.—_ Tony recordó aquel día y río por instinto.

—¿Sigues enojado por eso?

—_Sigo enojado por eso.—_sentenció la voz de Peter —_como decía, al principio sería solo una broma, pero luego nos enfrentamos a un enemigo_ _y casi muero, si el capitán no me hubiese salvado en ese momento, tal vez habría_ _muerto; entonces pensé que si moría de repente, (y considerando nuestra línea de trabajo es una alta probabilidad) que si un día simplemente moría, no podía dejarte así nada más. Eres IronMan por fuera, pero yo te conozco mejor que nadie, sabía que no me perdonarías por morir y que vendrías a la cocina por algo de alcohol._

—No vine por alcohol.— mintió escondiendo el vaso detrás de su espalda.

—_Ok, digamos que te creo y que no viniste por alcohol._

—¿Peter? —susurró Tony con la vista clavada en el suelo.

_—¿Si?_

—Te extraño.

_—Lo sé, soy encantador una vez que me conoces, incluso antes_. —se burló.

—Lo eres.

_—Lo soy. ¿Has comido algo hoy?_

—Comí algo por ahí.

_—¡No es verdad! Deberías preparar un emparedado._

—Estoy bien.— volvió a mentir.

_—¿Es porque no sabes hacerlo? No te culpo, los millonarios no suelen…_

—¡Claro que sé!

_—Primero debes buscar el pan, la mayonesa, los vegetales, el queso, y luego…_

—¡YO SÉ HACER UN EMPAREDADO, PETER, GRACIAS!

_—Sí, sí, sí, sí...entonces hazte uno y cómelo. Necesitas comer algo que no sea líquido. Después te enseñaré a preparar lasaña. A May le queda deliciosa._

—No eres justo, Peter. — le acusó entre lágrimas y sollozos que, por primera vez, se gritaban en alto, que se iban como prisioneros respirando la libertad.

_—Lo siento, Tony_.

—Yo también — respondió el mayor, sosteniendo entre sus temblorosas manos un whisky que ya no iba a ser bebido y resignándose a solo tener una voz pregrabada en lugar un silencio castigador.

Aquello no era ni remotamente cercano a lo que deseaba o a lo que necesitaba, pero le bastaba, justo en ese momento le bastaba.


End file.
